


Demon Words

by Duvainthel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvainthel/pseuds/Duvainthel
Summary: Katie has been running around with the Winchester brothers long enough to be called their little sister.Going from hunt to hunt, wondering about the owner of the bloodred words etched in  her skin.When she does find out who it is, she's heartbroken and determined to keep it from him.In a universe where the first words your soulmate speaks to you are etched in your skin, there's only one way to do this.Never ever say a word to them.





	1. Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy's,
> 
> This is a new project of mine.  
> I'm planning on making it a relative short one. (I think)  
> It just got stuck in my head while watching the series again, and I just had to write it down.  
> If you feel like the tags are wrong, let me know, I'm pretty stupid with those XD.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and I'd love to read your opinions about it.  
> If I should even bother writing it for instance ;)
> 
> XXX D.

Katie had a love-hate relationship with the elegant words scribbled along her ribs.  
There were days she was utterly charmed by them.  
And on other days she hated them because she felt humiliated by them.   
She was staring at the mirror, pulling her T-shirt up to look at them. The elegant scribble started below her left breast, lining her ribs and was written in calligraphy so it reminded her of an old soul. She longed to meet the person who the words belonged to.   
She remembered how she had to wring herself in impossible angles to be able to read them when they first appeared at age 12.  
She had met enough soulmates that found each other to know true happiness lies there. Sometimes it’s a difficult situation. They’re a lot older or younger, they’re a criminal, social outcast but even in the most dire situations, happiness always lined their features.  
Her heart was longing to find that happiness.  
To find the person those words belong to.  
"Well, aren't you precious, little dove."   
At first, she had thought they were sweet but, growing up she learned they could be condescending as well.  
Hence the love-hate relationship.  
She traced them softly with her fingertips. The words where blood red, which was weird colour to have. Normally the words took the colour of the ink the person wrote the most in, blue or black. Sometimes some other fancy colours but red was rare. The fact that he could be a teacher had crossed her mind but the red seemed too dark for that.  
Her eyes caught her own in the mirror. Her grass-green eyes shined with eagerness today. Waiting to meet her mate.

"Katie! Get your cute ass to the kitchen!"  
Katie chuckled when she heard Dean's voice.  
She let go of her shirt and pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail, while walking down to the kitchen.  
She had met Sam and Dean Winchester years ago after a Wendigo had killed both her parents on a camping trip. Dean had saved her literally from between its deathly claws.  
She had no family left so she tagged along. They were reluctant at first but her father had been a soldier, he had thought her everything, including fighting. Which she was pretty awesome at by the way. The brothers didn’t want her to come along, warning her that this wasn’t a pretty life.  
But she had always been stubborn, very stubborn.  
That’s why when they had warned her to stay in the car while they were of cleaning out a vampire’s nest, she choose to ignore them – of course – and went in anyway.  
The Winchesters where lucky that she did, they had been pinned down when she came in, in all her awesomeness to save their asses.  
Well… that may be a tad exaggerated – she was sore for what felt like a whole month – but save their asses she did.  
Ever since then, she had joined them on their adventures.  
Not always an easy task with them bitch-fighting over everything and nothing. The times they weren't talking at all, she alternated between them to keep them both happy. She refused to take sides when the fight was blown out of proportions.  
She mourned with them when their father died and Pamela, Helen and Jo died.  
So much loss she could barely breath sometimes.  
She helped Dean knock some sense into Sam when he followed Ruby like a lapdog.  
And had to constantly remind Dean of his own worth and that the world wasn't on his shoulders.  
But they survived it all.   
Katie felt like they were her brothers, and in turn they treated her as their little sister.  
She stood by them and quite frankly was ready to give her life to save them.  
That’s why she could feel their heartache over their soulmates as her own.  
Sam's had been with Jessie, who the yellow-eyed demon killed. He had another soulmark but he hadn't found her yet.  
Dean's had been with Lisa, but he had to leave her behind. The dangers of the job, you know. He occasionally contacted her and every time she welcomed him with open arms.

Katie walked into the kitchen and found the boys at the table of their kitchen in Bobby's house.  
Bobby sat in his wheelchair, looking angry and annoyed.  
Which was a face they were accustomed to by now. Ever since he had resisted that demon, stabbed himself and wound up in a wheelchair, a happy face was nowhere to be found.  
Bobby had turned bitter.  
"So, what's up?"  
Katie asked while walking the last few feet into the kitchen.  
The boy's looked angry as well and their glares were currently directed to a man Katie hadn’t met yet.  
Even Castiel, the sweet, socially awkward – or is it impaired? – heroic, loyal angel. Katie had fallen partially in love with the guy, she had to call the boy's back more than once to remind them he was a celestial being and not another hunter they could call when they pleased.  
She held a torch for him and was his greatest fan. She was a bit disappointed at his first words to her, but then again, she could never imagine him speaking the words burned in her skin.  
Most of his attention went to Dean, who he seemed to have a bromance with. Which was funny sometimes – especially when you have a dirty mind. Although she couldn't help but think she had won him over a bit by constantly defending him.  
Anyway, he was currently throwing angry gazes at the unknown individual as well.  
"I intend to give it back."  
The British accent rolled over her and gave her shivers. She felt it sliding down her spine and Katie froze on the spot.  
The man in question was in his forties, he was wearing – from the looks of it – an expensive suit and had a charming look about him.  
He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked friendly and inviting, although Katie could sense there was something off about him.  
"Then give it back!" Dean growled.  
"I will."  
"Now!"  
Katie caught Sam's eye.  
"What's going on?" She asked him.  
"Bobby sold his soul to Crowley."  
"I pawned it!"  
Katie eyed the stranger. So, he's the demon that gave them the colt back. No wonder she felt something was off about him.  
"You did what!" Katie snapped at Bobby.  
"He'll give it back!"  
"Did you kiss him?" Sam suddenly asked.  
"Sam!" Dean growled.  
"Just wondering." Sam chuckled.  
"No!" Bobby snapped.  
The stranger, scratch that, Crowley pulled out a phone with a picture of Bobby kissing him.  
Katie had to push back a smile.  
"Why'd you take a picture?"   
"Why'd you use tongue?"  
Katie couldn't help herself she laughed, loudly.  
"Katie, this isn't funny! Bobby sold his soul!"  
"Yeah Dean, I'm sorry, it's just..." She looked at Bobby's face and the picture again and couldn't help but laugh again.  
"Well, aren't you precious, little dove."  
Katie suddenly froze.  
The whole world stood still. She could swear even her heart stopped for a few seconds.  
He. Did. Not. Just...  
Her eyes grew wide and she stared at the demon openly.  
No.  
"Katie?" Sam asked, worry lining the question.  
The demon looked at her with a smirk.  
"What is it little dove? Did I say something wrong?"  
Katie made a strangled noise and fled the room. She burst outside and started running between the car wrecks, running until she left Bobby's yard behind and found herself in the middle of a field.  
Sobs wrecked her body violently.  
A demon!  
Her soulmate was a demon!  
Of all the...  
She hunted down these bastards and killed them without a second thought and now she had one as her soulmate?  
A scream left her lips and she pulled her hair.  
She had been looking in the mirror at those cursed words, longingly!  
Suddenly she couldn't bare them on her skin, she clawed at them, while tears ran down her face.  
"Katie?"  
Katie looked up, right in the blue eyes of Castiel.  
Oh, how fate was cruel, she had wanted an angel and what she got was a demon.  
"Katie, stop!"   
Castiel stepped up and took her wrists in a tight grip. She looked down and saw blood under her nails. Good, maybe she scratched it off.   
Castiel was having none of it though and healed her quickly by putting two gentle fingers to her forehead.  
"What's wrong?" Castiel's gruff voice asked her and she couldn't stop sobbing.  
"Tell me Katie."  
Katie shook her head, unable to stop crying. She lifted her shirt instead and showed Castiel the wretched words.  
"Oh." Was his sole reaction.  
He suddenly hugged her. He had never done so before. And Katie clung to him like a woman drowning.


	2. Puppetmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's,
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait, there's been a lot going on and some issues came up for some of my other works.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love you comments and suggestions!
> 
> XXX D.

It took a while before she had herself under control again. Cas had been very patient with her. Hugging her, comforting her, even though she could feel he was very uncertain about it, he kept doing it.  
Katie took a deep breath, inhaling his ozone scent.  
"Thank you, Cas."  
"Anytime Katie."  
Katie threw him a thin smile.  
"This is a very rare situation." Cas tempted cautiously.  
"Don't."  
"I can explain a few things."  
"Cas don't. What is there to explain? My soulmate is a demon. I don't want to know Cas."  
"Very well."  
"I don't want anyone to know. Do you understand? No one."  
"I understand."  
"He doesn't know yet, and he won't find out either." Katie said with full determination and her jaws clenched. Castiel looked at her surprised.  
"How?"  
"I just won't ever say a word to him. I never say anything directly to him, he will never know."  
Castiel frowned.  
"Is that wise?"  
"It's what I want."  
Castiel nodded.  
Katie got up and started walking back, Castiel followed her like a silent guardian.  
Right before entering Bobby's house again she turned to Castiel again.  
"Remember Castiel, nobody, not Dean, not Sam, not Bobby, not a soul will know this, okay?"  
Castiel nodded slowly.  
"I'm putting my trust in you Cas."  
"I will not brake it."

Katie nodded, took another deep breath and entered the house again.  
"Ah, little dove you're back." Crowley said in that sweet, honey laced accent.  
Katie sent him a scowl and walked to Sam and Dean.  
"Hey kitten, what was that about?" Dean asked in a low voice.  
"I suddenly didn't feel so good. Sorry for bailing, you guys."  
Dean looked at her in worry.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Now I am. Cas just watched me puke a bunch, so now I'm peachy." She lied.  
Dean looked her over and nodded slowly.  
Katie smiled widely at him.  
He had always been quite fussy and protective over her. Extending his role of guardian brother over Sam to her as well. She couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he knew it were demon words that etched her skin.  
They set up a plan, Bobby, Sam and Castiel would look to contain the demon virus. Dean, Katie and – god damn it – Crowley would go to death's location to get the ring off him.  
Every cell in Katie's body screamed not to go with them, but she didn't want to rise suspicion, so she went along with it.  
She was relieved when Crowley let them know that he had included Bobby's legs in the contract, and immediately after very suspicious, she didn't trust the man – demon.  
After the little ride to death's location he disappeared and Katie hoped to never see him again.

They put together a plan to lock Lucifer away and it worked at a great cost.   
They lost Sammy to the pit and Dean wanted to uphold his promise to him. He went back to Lisa and Katie decided to follow him.  
She didn't want the hunter's life any more. She needed a break. She had just lost a brother and the harsh reality of her soulmate had left her empty, no more light at the end of the tunnel.  
Lisa took them both in. She didn't make a problem about Katie, she believed Dean when he said she was like a little sister.  
Life there was quiet but it was hard sometimes.  
Both Katie and Dean showed signs of PTSD. Nightmares shaking them violently awake, memories haunting them. And seeing signs of a hunt all around them, but eventually they settled into the tranquility. But happy endings didn't exist, not for the Winchesters anyway.  
After a year living the happy little family, Sam was revealed to still be alive.  
Katie and Dean were struggling with the decision of returning to the life but their mutual distrust of Samuel and feelings that something was up with Sam, pulled them back in.  
Katie was disgusted to find out that Crowley had decided to hold on to Bobby's soul. Her hands itched to snap his neck. The boys had send her to finish another job while they dealt with Crowley’s bones, although she would have loved to see Crowley's face at the realization that they had his bones.  
No, the second time she got to see Crowley was worse, much worse.

"Well, that was dramatic." His voice rolled over her again. She felt the deep growl of it, in her neck hairs and it gave her the creeps. Katie muttered a curse under her breath. Of course, he would be involved.  
They had followed Samuel to find out where he had been bringing the Alpha's. Only to find out they were torturing them to find purgatory. The vampire Alpha had just escaped and they found out one of their cousins was possessed.  
"What an unexpected treat." Crowley continued while walking down the stairs. While saying this, he looked straight at Katie and winked. Katie grinded her teeth together, forcing herself to shut up.  
"Bring him back!" Samuel snapped.  
"I'm sorry?" Crowley said sweetly while walking up to them.   
"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"   
"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments." Crowley was now standing directly in front of Samuel, a few steps below him but you could clearly see he had the upper hand.   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Asked Dean, disgust on his face.   
"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say."   
"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam said in a cold mocking tone.  
"It's not what you think." Samuel shot back.   
"It's precisely what you think. That Alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star."  
Katie frowned deep, she had to use every ounce of self-preservation not to say a word. She knew the moment she entered the discussion it would be that much harder not to direct a snark at Crowley.   
"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean snapped.   
"Since, uh... What's today..." Crowley pondered casually while walking up the platform.  
"Friday? Since, let's see... mind your business." He gave Dean a little nudge and Dean scowled.   
"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory." Sam intersected.   
"So, you heard about that?"   
"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" Sam demanded.   
"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."  
"What for?" Dean asked.  
"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." Crowley said with an amused glint.  
"We ain't your employees."   
"Of course, you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew you two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." Crowley said humouresly. Walking around them, stopping in front of Katie. He gave her a smirk, Katie shot him a glare.  
"Yeah, well, the game's over." Dean snapped.   
"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again."  
"You're bluffing."   
"Tell them, Samuel." Crowley said with a cruel look in his eyes. Katie could see how he was enjoying being the puppet-master.   
"He pulled us both back, me and Sam."   
Katie sucked in a breath in surprise.  
“Yes, little dove? Care to speak up?” Crowley said eagerly.  
Katie clenched her jaw and refused to utter a word.  
"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." Dean bit back.  
"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of Hell." He looked back at her and for a very short time, Katie though she saw the fires of hell burning in his eyes. Katie even though she smelled something burn. She didn’t doubt his statement for a second.   
"Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back." Crowley tore his gaze away from her and directed it to Dean.  
"Or you can be you, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there and I can imagine so many things."   
A deafening silence was ringing in her ears. Everyone was stunned. And Katie could practically see the strings tying them to him. The puppet master.  
She felt sick.  
"So, we clear? Me, Charlie. You, Angels. Job's simple enough... bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon. Time to go. Get the man."  
And with one more look at them all he disappeared.   
She remembered being outraged. Blood boiling in her veins and she saw the same fire in Deans eyes.  
Oh, how she hated him, the smug fucking bastard.  
The heated discussion that happened after that was a blur to Katie.   
Her soulmark itched like crazy and she hated that she was tied to the evil that caused all this. On top of that she was disgusted by herself, because for some reason, Crowley’s face, voice, smell, kept haunting her.   
That’s why she bolted.


	3. Can you sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guy's,
> 
> Here's the next one, a lot sooner than you probably thought ;).  
> I'll try my best to update more regurarily.
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if you have an idea you want to see happen in here, let my know and I'll try my best. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> XXX D.

She left the boys a note in their motel, stole a car and tore out of there.  
Katie started hunting on her own.   
Little critters of course, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, ghouls…  
The moment she stumbled on anything that even resembled demonic activity, she called it through to Bobby with the excuse she was busy on another hunt. Some other hunter could pick it up easily.  
Katie didn’t go radio silent, she wasn’t stupid. If she didn’t let the boys know where she was regularly, they’d be on her ass in an instant.  
They were sad, correction, Dean was sad. Sam couldn’t care less since he was soulless.  
Katie explained she needed some distance, if they needed her she’d come but between the lines she made it sound like please don’t.  
Dean wanted to argue at first but Castiel held him back, she could hear it in the background.  
Katie could kiss that angel.  
That’s how Katie fell in a sort-off quiet routine. Eat, hunt, eat, shower, sleep had become a ritual to her.  
She kept texting her whereabouts to the boys but she didn’t hear from them. They didn’t ask for her help and she was not eager to go back and get sucked back in. Katie couldn’t bear to see Crowley again.  
And even though she knew it was safer this way, she couldn’t shake the feeling of immense loss and guilt. The boys where her family and she had given them up. And that kept her awake at night, constantly second doubting her decision.  
Of course, she should have known she would be sucked in again.

A few weeks later – or was it months, the days seemed to melt together – she was on the trail of a vampire nest.  
She had her machete in hand, stalking through the house.  
Killing every vamp she crossed.  
Her hair was up in a high ponytail, some locks sticking in her neck.  
If it was in sweat or blood, she couldn’t tell.  
She knew she had killed eleven or so, there should be only one or two left. Trying to keep the noise down she stalked through the shadows, checking every room she crossed.  
Fair enough, she opened a door and saw a vampire with his back to her. He was cursing and swearing over the sight of some of his decapitated brethren.  
Katie stalked closer, a firm grip on the machete, ready to chop his head off.  
When suddenly her cell rang loudly through the room.  
Katie froze and her heart nearly jumped out of her throat. The vamp swirled around and she made a swing for its head.  
It dodged and charged her, Katie quickly side stepped and swirled aiming for where the head would be. Sure, enough a loud thump signaled her she had hit her target.  
The head rolled away while the body collapsed on the floor.  
For a few more seconds Katie stayed on high alert, listening through the sound of her cell for any other movement.  
The house stayed quiet.  
Katie fished the damned thing out her pocket while walking away for one last sweep and body count.  
“Yeah?”   
“Katie?!”  
“Dean? This really isn’t a good time, I’m cleaning out…”  
“Are you still near Battle Creek Michigan?”  
“Yeah, I was gonna…”  
“Get to Lisa’s, Ben just called, they’re under attack!”  
Katie’s stomach turned to ice.  
Screw the vamps.  
She started running to the exit and her car.  
“I’m going!” Katie hung up and dashed into her car. She left tire marks on the ground during her hastily departure.  
She raced to Lisa’s house, her wheels spitting up gravel when she arrived.  
Katie bolted through the front door, her gun raised.  
Everything was in disarray. There was a body in the living room and her heart clenched. She marched upstairs, checking every room and finally entered Ben’s.  
“Ben?” Katie whispered while slowly opening the door.  
A man stood in the center of the room, sporting a very charming smile with a sickening amount of overconfidence.  
Katie’s heart dropped.   
Shit.  
And why the fuck did there run a rush of excitement through her just now.  
She wanted to open her mouth to demand Lisa’s and Bens location but she clenched her jaw.  
“Well isn’t this a surprise, little dove.” Crowley grinned.  
Katie just threw her best death glare at him.  
“Still not talking, are we?”  
Katie gritted her teeth and Crowley sighed.  
“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you love? Fair enough, extra motivation for the boys. Let’s see if I can make you sing, little dove.”  
Before Katie could react, she felt a sharp pain and darkness swallowed her whole.

“Lisa! Ben!” Dean shouted while bolting through the door with Sam.  
They quickly searched the house.  
“Katie!” Dean shouted.  
But the house was empty.   
“Damnit!” He picked up a chair and flung it through the room.  
“Maybe Katie was too late and is following them now.” Sam suggested.  
“Yeah sure, without her car?!” Dean answered skeptical, but none the less he took out his cell and dialed Katie’s number.  
“Hello, Dean. Fancy a chat? God, how long's it been since my so-called demise?”   
“Crowley, let them go now. Or I swear …” Sam instantly looked worried.  
“Right, right. You'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices.”  
Dean’s knuckles turned white from the firm grip he had on his cellphone.  
“Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long.”  
“I'm going to kill you.”  
“Oh, Dean. Ever the wit. I've got your… what are they?... Ex-ladyfriend and not-kid, and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off. Oh, I have little dove as well. She’s quite determined not to say a word, let’s see if I can make her sing before I think you’ve backed off sufficiently.”  
“I'm telling you… last chance to let 'em go easy.”  
“You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry… I won't hurt them, provided you and Jolly Green stand down. Got it? Splendid. Kisses.”

Katie woke to the sound of Crowley talking on the phone. Still dizzy from whatever had hit her.  
When she opened her eyes, her sight was still blurry.  
She was lying on a hard, cold, concrete floor and had to suppress a shiver.  
Looking up she saw Lisa tied up to a pole and Ben tied up next to her. They were looking at her with worried looks on their faces.  
Katie’s eyes quickly scanned the room. Crowley was standing near a staircase leading to a door with his back turned to her.  
Two other men were looking at her with black eyes, demons.  
“Oh look, the hunter bitch is awake.” One hissed and Katie shot him a glare.  
“Now did you hear how Crowley wanted to make her sing?”  
“Well yes I did.”  
Both demons turned to her with identical evil freaking demonic grins.  
Katie tried to crawl back but her hands and feet were bound, which made any movement very difficult.  
One of the demons hoisted her up into sitting position. Katie saw her chance clear and jerked her head forward full force. Efficiently breaking the demons nose.  
“You fucking bitch!”  
He hit her face full force and Katie almost passed out again.  
She tasted blood on her tongue. Katie was about to spit it out when the other demon kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground again, hitting her head pretty hard.  
Without time to gather herself another blow landed on her back.  
Then one in her stomach again. Then one in her face, braking her nose.  
Another one on her stomach.  
Suddenly she felt pressure in her right leg. Before she could react, her bone gave way and cracked.  
White hot pain coursed through her body and Katie screamed.  
“She sings!” One of the demons said in an amused voice.  
“Enough!” Crowley’s voice bellowed through the room, it had an animalistic growl to it.  
Katie looked up, she could barely see because her broken nose had started to swell. But she could see Crowley walking towards her, his eyes blazing with fury.  
Both demons noticed the anger in his face and quickly stepped back.  
“Who gave you the permission to treat her like this?” Crowley growled, it sounded like the growl of a hellhound.  
“But sir, you wanted to make her sing…”  
“Sing, you fucking moron, not scream!” Crowley gave a snap of his fingers and both vessels spit out black smoke, which burned on the ground. The demons got sent back to hell.  
He snapped his fingers again and two other black smokes refilled the vessels.  
“I trust you two to follow my orders exactly or you’ll suffer the same fate of the morons I just sent back.” Crowley bellowed.  
Both demons looked at each other, fear evident on their faces.  
“Yes sir!”  
“Good, now leave me alone!”  
Both demons went up the stairs and left the room.  
Crowley’s turned back to Katie, who was trying very hard not to cry because of the pain. His face still filled with anger.  
“I don’t suppose you’re willing to talk to me?”  
Katie tried to give him her coldest stare yet.  
“Didn’t think so.” Crowley sighed. “I wonder why that is.”  
Katie’s heart froze. He wouldn’t figure it out, would he?  
Crowley seemed lost in thought for a moment but snapped back to reality. He looked her over one more time, anger flashing for the briefest second.  
Crowley snapped his fingers and the pain was gone. Katie let out a sigh of relief.  
“I made a deal with squirrel you would be unharmed if he backed off, I’m a man of my word.”  
Katie couldn’t help but be surprised at his action. She wouldn’t have passed it by him to leave her that way.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have two demons to put in a torture session that lasts a century.”  
With one last snap of his finger, Crowley was gone and Katie could breathe again.

Katie had been struggling with the restrains for what felt like forever. Lisa and Ben hadn’t said a word to her and she couldn’t blame them. They were probably pissed to be sucked into this again, or pissed that they left. She didn’t know, but it still stung.  
“Aargh fucking restrains.” Katie groaned.  
“You shouldn’t be messing with that anyway. You’ll get us killed.” Lisa suddenly snapped.  
Katie looked at her in surprise, a face full of hatred confronted her.  
“Lisa, what’s wrong?” Katie cringed at the question internally. What wasn’t wrong?  
“Oh, I’m just kidnapped by demons and locked up in the same room of the slut that stole my soulmate.”  
Katie was stunned. The statement sounded so ridiculous out of Lisa’s mouth, and besides she would never speak like that with her son in the same room.  
Katie frowned and examined Lisa again. Something was definitively wrong about her.  
But before Katie could test her theory a sudden bang made them jerk up.  
The door on top of the stairs had flown open and revealed a struggling Dean.  
It didn’t take him long to overpower the demons and he ran down the stairs.  
He went straight for Lisa and Ben.  
“Dean wait!”  
“Wait a second Katie.” He grunted releasing Lisa and Ben.  
“Dean no! Christo!”  
When the word had left her mouth Lisa’s eyes flashed black and she grabbed Ben, knife in hand.  
“The brat's not going anywhere. And neither am I.” Lisa said with a hateful snare. “Crowley thought you might come. So he had me jump this hot little piece of ass for insurance. Can't go losing our leverage, now, can we?”  
Dean growled and took a step towards them.   
“Ah! Another step. Free appendectomy.” The demon pressed the knife to Ben’s stomach.  
“You know, she's awake in here… your mom. I can hear her thinking.” Demon Lisa whispered in Ben’s ear.  
“Don't listen to her, Ben.” Dean snapped.  
“What? I was just gonna tell him that you're his real daddy. Just kidding.” The demon laughed.  
“Who knows who your real dad is, kid? Your mom's a slut.”  
“You shut your mouth!” Dean shot back.   
“Oh, what? You're her white knight now? She wishes she never met you, Dean. You're the worst mistake she ever made! Well, second worst after keeping you.” She whispered the last part in Ben’s ear.”  
“That's not your mom, Ben.” Katie told Ben after catching his frightened eyes.  
“She's lying.” Dean added.  
“Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of mommy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Tiny Tim.”  
Dean stepped closer again, anger engraved in his face.  
“Ah-ah-ah. Back off, cowboy.”   
Katie struggled against her restrains again. She felt blood running down her fingers from too much friction against her wrists, but she was finally feeling something budge.  
“You know, she's begging me to kill you. She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since you were born.” The demon whispered happily in Ben’s ear.  
“Ben, look at me. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine.”  
Suddenly Katies restrains snapped and she lunged forward. She successfully managed to get Ben away from demon Lisa.  
Dean stepped closer with the demonknife but stopped in front of Lisa.   
“Aah! Aah! What's the matter, Dean? Hit me.” Lisa mocked, stepping closer. “Oh, you don't want to hurt poor Lisa?” The demon mocked.   
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”  
“Shut your mouth!” the demon squirmed with each word that was spoken and Katie joined in in the chanting.  
“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, Draco maledicte… ecclesiam”   
“Stop it. I'm warning you.”  
“You can go to hell, you black-eyed bitch.” Dean snapped.  
“You sure about that?” The demon grinned evilly and plunged the knife in Lisa’s belly.  
“Mom!” Ben cried, struggling to get free from Katie’s grasp. She held him to her with an iron grasp.  
Katie’s heart froze over. Lisa was going to die.   
“Exorcise me now. She's just a dead meatsuit. Now, what was it you wanted to say?”  
Dean’s eyes got a cold icy feel to them.   
“Secura Tibi Facias libertate Servire Te rogamus Audi nos.” The demon screamed while being pulled out of Lisa’s body. Once the black smoke burned to the ceiling, Lisa dropped to the ground.


	4. Falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
> And if you have any suggestions, or a situation you'd like to read in this fic, just let me know and I'll do my best!
> 
> XXX D.

The steady heartbeat of Lisa filled the sterile room.  
Katie’s eyes where raw from crying. She was sitting next to Dean and Ben, all of them staring at Lisa with red eyes. The doctor had just passed by, there was nothing they could do and Katie’s heart broke.  
Lisa had been such a good friend and she loved her and Ben. But what really punched her in the gut was Dean.  
He looked broken. Guilt, sorrow and anger etching his face. She could see it in his eyes, he was breaking and there was nothing she could do.  
His soulmate was dying and that was a terrible fate. Nobody came out the same after their other half was ripped away. All Katie could do is hold Dean thigh and sob, even though she could feel there were almost no more tears to spill.  
‘Cas, please… please answer. I don’t know where you are but please you have to hear me… please…’  
Katie had been praying non-stop to Cas, Dean was doing the same she assumed. But he wasn’t coming. She knew Cas couldn’t always come, but he had to…  
Her prayers were getting incoherent and basically she was just thinking ‘Cas’ and ‘please’.  
Dean suddenly made a strangled noise and buried his face in the bed sheets. And Katie could feel a crack in her own soul. She had never seen Dean like this and it was breaking her as well. Especially since the owner of the words on her skin was the cause of all of this.  
She threw a broken mental scream towards Cas. Why wasn’t he here, why, why, why…  
Suddenly she heard the familiar fluttering of wings and Katie gasped.  
She didn’t even look before she stood and threw herself in Cas’ arms and sobbed loudly.  
“Thank you, thank you…”  
Katie felt how it took Cas a few moments before he finally folded his arm around her waist.  
She took a shaky breath and inhaled the familiar scent of ozone.  
“I was so scared you couldn’t hear me…” She whispered.  
“I always have an ear out for you.” Cas’ low timbre said.  
“What do you want?” Dean suddenly said viciously, not even looking up, he kept staring at Lisa.  
That had Katie stunned for a second and she stepped away from Cas to throw Dean a glare, if only he’d look up.  
“Dean, listen…” Cas started.  
“What do you want me to say? Huh? She’ll be dead by midnight!” Dean cut him off.  
“I’m sorry.” Cas pleaded.  
“I don’t care. It’s too little too late.” Dean snapped.  
Katie looked from Dean to Cas and felt really confused. What the hell was going on?  
“Guy’s wha…”  
“Well regardless, I didn’t come for you.” Cas said.  
“Meaning?” Dean almost spat while finally tearing his gaze away from Lisa.  
Cas looked with his stunning azure eyes at Katie. And all she could see was sadness and fear.  
He looked at her as if he was going to lose her and Katie’s heart clenched.  
Then the blue and sadness was gone as he looked at Lisa now. He stepped closer and put two fingers to her temple.  
“She’s fine now.” Cas said when he pulled his fingers back. “She’ll wake soon.” Sadness and grief dripped from his voice.  
“Dean, I said sorry and I mean it.” Cas muttered.  
“Thank you. I wish this changed anything.” Dean said. Relief audible in his voice but a certain coldness stuck to it. Katie was losing her mind. It was clear something big had happened and she didn’t have a clue what.  
“I know. So do I.” Cas said with a broken voice. This made Katie neck hair rise. Cas had never sounded emotional.  
“All else aside, I just wanted to fix what I could.” Cas muttered.  
Katie felt the air changing and knew he was getting ready to leave. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. Dean was completely focused on Lisa again.  
“Cas what’s going on?” Katie demanded after a quick check that they were indeed alone.  
Cas’ azure eyes bore into hers once more, and again Katie could see the sadness there.  
“Dean and I are having a disagreement. He will inform you later. I fear that we’ll be in an disagreement as well afterwards.”  
“What? Cas, come on…?”   
“Dean will inform you.”  
“Okay, fine. What was that shit about not coming for Dean, huh? Is this disagreement so bad that you wouldn’t come for a friend?” Katie said. She didn’t understand jack shit of what was going on and it irked her.  
“Dean didn’t pray to me.” Cas said sadly.  
“What!?” That hit Katie as a slap to the face. For Dean not to pray to Cas while Lisa was dying, something serious was up.  
She looked at Cas with wide eyes and he seemed to shrink under her gaze.  
“When… when Dean tells you, please know that, I’d never let harm come to you and I’ll never break your trust.” Cas said gravely. Katie instantly knew what he was talking about, her words were itching.  
“However you may perceive me, please just trust in that.” Cas said, sadness evident. His shoulders drooped a bit lower and the once so confident angel now looked very insecure.  
“Whatever it is Cas, I’ll still love you, and I’m sure Dean and Sam – if he had a soul that is – do too.”  
Castiel arched an eyebrow at her remark on Sam but didn’t say anything. He looked very doubtful as well.  
“Listen to me… They might not agree with you… hell I might not agree with you once I know what the fuck is going on, but don’t forget, each and every one of us has made a dumb mistake at one point or another being completely convinced of our decision at the time. We’re the kings and queen of making dumb mistakes and fuck ups. That doesn’t mean we love each other less, okay?”  
Cas seemed to brighten a bit after that. Katie was ready to go in for another hug when Dean’s head popped out of Lisa’s room.  
“Hey, I know I have no right to ask right now, but could you do me one last favor…” 

Said favor caused Katie to sit in total shock in the back of the car, a few hours later.  
Dean had asked Castiel to erase every memory of him and Katie with Lisa and Ben.  
The moment Cas had fulfilled his request, Lisa’s and Dean’s words disappeared from their wrists.  
A coldness had crept in Dean’s eyes and Cas had disappeared immediately after a faint nod in Katie’s direction.  
Silence had surrounded the trio the hours that followed. They picked up Katie’s stolen car and she dumped it somewhere.  
Now they were driving on a highway, still in silence. Katie didn’t dare to break the silence. She was itching with questions but she knew this was a time to grieve for Dean – he hadn’t even turned on the music. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white from the grip. Even soulless Sam seemed to know this wasn’t the appropriate time to talk.   
So all Katie could do was sit in silence until they arrived at their destination.  
They arrived at a motel a few hours later when it was dark.  
Katie went in to get them two rooms. When she stepped back out, the keys in hand, the raised voices of Dean and Sam reached her. She only saw their outlines further ahead in the dark and she hurried towards them.  
“Whitewashing their memories! Take it from someone who knows…”  
“If you ever mention Lisa or Ben to me again, I will break your nose…”  
“Dean…”  
“I’m not kidding Sam!”  
“What about Lis…” A thud followed with a distinct crack muffled in it.  
Katie quickly ran towards them.  
“Hey! Cut it out!”  
She placed herself between a furious Dean and a flabbergasted Sam. Sam’s nose was bleeding and he looked at the blood on his hands in shock.  
“Ever Sam!” Dean growled.  
Sam raised his hands in surrender, his eyes wide as saucers.  
Dean grabbed one of the key’s in Katie’s hand and stomped towards the rooms, leaving Sam and Katie behind.

“Are you okay?” Katie asked after a few seconds.  
“Yeah. Can you set it?” Sam asked dryly.  
Katie reached out and looked Sam in the eyes while putting her fingers on his nose. Something was different about him.  
“Okay, ready…?”  
Sam gritted his teeth and nodded.  
“1…” Katie didn’t count further than that and gave a sharp yank at Sam’s nose.  
He jerked back with a yelp.  
“Shit!” Sam cursed.  
After 5 minutes of cursing, Sam finally straightened and glanced in the direction Dean had disappeared to before looking at Katie again.  
“I… I think it’s best that you share the room with him tonight.” Sam said.  
Katie nodded and grabbed her bag tighter, ready to go in the direction of the rooms but Sam gently took her arm to stop her.  
“Just… take care of him okay?” Sam said with worry in his eyes. Suddenly it clicked. Why Sam had looked different just now.  
“You have your soul back?” Katie gasped.  
“Is it that obvious?” Sam chuckled lightly.  
Katie threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
“I’ve missed you Sammy.” Katie muttered.  
“I’ve missed you too Katie.” Sam answered.  
They pulled back with a little smile.   
“I was so surprised to wake up and not having you with us. It felt incomplete somehow.” Sam Said.  
Katie looked at him confused.  
“Oh I don’t have any memories of the last year, not even from the cage. But we’ll fill you in with all the details tomorrow.”  
“And what’s this thing with Cas?” Katie asked.  
Sam cringed.  
“We’ll tell you tomorrow, okay. Just look after him tonight.”  
“Okay.”

When Katie had entered the room, all the lights were already out and she could see Dean lying in one of the beds. When she came closer to see if he was awake, she noticed he was either faking to avoid conversation or had already fallen asleep.  
With a sigh she crawled in the other bed and stared at the ceiling.  
What a hot mess she had walked back into.   
When she thought back to her routine hunting day’s without the boys her stomach did a flop. She realized she should have never left.  
The boys need her and she needs them. She leaves them alone for a few months and she returns to a Sam with soul but a without a big chunk of his memories, Dean and Cas on the outs and Dean who just…  
Katie felt a pit in her stomach when she though back at the broken look in his eyes when Lisa was still dying. She knew he had done this to protect them but…  
A noise interrupted her thoughts and Katie quickly looked over at Dean.  
“Dean?” She whispered.  
No response.  
Katie slowly reached for the hunting knife she always held under her pillow.  
The silence and darkness of the room weighed on her while she strained her ears to listen again.  
After what seemed forever the strangled noise sounded again.  
“Dean?”   
Again no response.  
Katie’s fingers crawled around the hilt of the knife and she silently crawled out of bed and walked over to Dean.  
When she was right next to him, she could see that he was shaking, Katie carefully put a hand on his shoulder.   
Katie immediately felt why he was shaking, it was like Dean was tensing all his muscles at once. It took all his energy and his muscles where shaking from the effort. She laid the knife on Dean’s night table.  
“Hey, hey…” Katie whispered calmly, rubbing Dean’s back, hoping it would comfort him a least a bit.  
Dean made another strangled noise and the shaking intensified. He opened his eyes and Katie could see the agony within them.  
With that, Katie suddenly knew what was happening. Dean was trying not to fall apart. Keep the agony in.  
Katie softly took hold of Dean’s face while going down on her knees.  
“Let go Dean, just let go. I’m here, no one else can see. I’ll catch you, I promise… let go.”  
Dean looked her in the eyes and he must have seen something in them because suddenly a cry of pure pain escaped his lips and all his muscles went lax.  
Dean grabbed her arms tightly while sobs shook through his body.  
“It’s okay, I’m here… I’m here…”  
Katie kept muttering words of comfort while Dean literally fell apart before her eyes.  
Her own heart broke at the sight.  
“I’m here Dean, I’m not leaving…”  
Dean held on to her like she was his lifeboat, crawling closer, seeking comfort.   
Katie suddenly stood up, and a whimper left Dean’s lips, while gripping her tighter.  
“I’m not leaving, see?” Katie whispered while she lifted up the sheets. Dean crawled back a bit and Katie climbed into his bed. Pulling him close, Dean put his head on her chest and she clasped her arms around him tightly. Rubbing his back.  
“I’m here, let it out, I’m not leaving… It’s okay.”  
Sobs wrecked through Deans body and tears drenched Katie’s T-shirt. But she didn’t care.  
Even though Dean was crying his heart out, after that one cry he didn’t make a sound again.  
And Katie simply held him close, crying as well.


	5. Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's,
> 
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy the read.  
> And don't hesitate to let me know what you think!
> 
> XXX D.

When Katie woke, she immediately knew something was different. Something was weighing down on her chest. Her eyes flew open, heart hammering in her ears.  
But before she could panic, she recognized the form resting on top of her.  
Dean was still sleeping very deeply, he had wrapped his arms around her and Katie still had hers around him.  
He seemed peaceful at the moment and Katie contented herself with just looking at him. He could use all the peace he could get.  
After a while she started rubbing his back again and going through his hair softly. She thought back on last night and remember they cried in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity.  
She felt empty and her eyes were dry but she was also relieved. It had been a perfect way to let out her own frustrations and sadness.  
They stayed like that for a while. Dean still sleeping and Katie lazily going through his hair and rubbing his back.  
Just when Katie was almost lulling back to sleep Dean shifted.  
He turned his head and looked up at Katie’s face. She gave him a light smile.  
“You stayed…” Dean croaked, his throat raw from all the crying yesterday.  
“I told you I would.” Katie said.  
“I thought you might have returned to your own bed…” Dean muttered.  
“You needed me so I stayed, and then you were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you…” Katie aid awkwardly. “I hope you don’t mind…”  
“No… I… slept better than in ages…” To Katie’s surprise Dean’s cheeks tinged a slight pink.  
“Well, I’m here for you, Dean.”  
Dean looked her in the eyes again. The agony from last night had subsided, pain was still evident but he didn’t look broken anymore. Katie was happy she had been there for him.  
She loved him and wanted the best for him, it killed her that she was linked to the cause of all of this.  
Dean frowned and reached out a hand to touch her cheeks.  
“You’ve been crying.” He said surprised.  
“I… Your pain is my pain Dean.”  
He clenched his jaw and frowned even deeper, she saw how guilt was seeping in.  
“Hey, don’t go all Dean on me now. I’m so happy I could be there for you and I always will. Okay? No need to start bottling your shit up now. Don’t worry, I’ll unload my shit on you as well.”  
“You don’t have…”  
“Yes I do. I needed this too Dean. Believe it or not, not all those tears were over you.”  
“Over what then?”  
“I…” Katie’s voice got stuck in her throat. This was the perfect time to tell Dean that she found out Crowley was her soulmate. But somehow her voice didn’t cooperate.  
Dean examined her closely while Katie fought to voice what was going on. Fear gripped her throat, her soulmate did this to Dean. How could he ever look at her the same way?  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell. I can see it’s difficult. But I’m here for you as well okay?”  
He tightened the embrace they were in slightly as to put power to his words.  
They stayed like that until the sleepiness disappeared from Dean’s face. And Katie could see awkwardness was taking its place.  
She chuckled.  
“Chickflick moment over?” She asked playfully.  
“God yes.” Dean muttered embarrassed while untangling himself from Katie. “I’m going to take a shower.”  
Dean practically fled to the bathroom and Katie had to laugh.

When both of them had showered, someone knocked on the door.  
“That’s probably Sam.” Katie said, she went to the door to open it.  
“Katie…” Dean quickly said, awkwardness back on his face.  
“Don’t worry, this… this is something between us.” Katie winked and she threw the door open.  
“Hi Sammy.”  
“Hey Kate.” Sam glanced at his brother, worry evident on his face. But Dean was whistling Metallica while putting on his shoes.  
“Heya Sammy.” Dean greeted and continued whistling.  
He looked like the normal everyday Dean. No trace of the broken man from yesterday and Katie was glad she had been able to help him get to this point. Dean was a prideful man, and didn’t like the ‘touchy-feely’ stuff. Much less with his little brother.  
Sam looked at Katie, surprise evident on his face. His nose and eyes had a blue color and were slightly swollen.  
“God, Sam, did you even put ice on this?” Katie scolded.  
“Their ice-machine is busted.” Sam said.  
Katie clicked her tongue in disapproval and went to the bathroom. There she took a washing cloth and held it under cold water. It wasn’t ice, but it was better than nothing.  
“Here, hold this against it. We’ll get some ice elsewhere.” Katie said when she joined the brothers again.  
Sam held it against his nose and an awkward silence fell over them.  
Sam was looking at Dean and Dean ignored him. Not even saying sorry for the broken nose. He didn’t want to say it because that would open a conversation about what happened and that was the last Dean wanted.  
Katie sighed.  
“So is one of you finally going to tell me what the fuck happened while I was gone?” Katie asked.

The boys started the tale on how Dean was looking for a way to get Sam’s soul back. During this search, Samuel had betrayed them, Meg had helped them and Castiel had killed Crowley – or so they thought. Eventually Dean had made a deal with Death – being death for a day in exchange for Sam’s soul. Death was true on his word but warned Dean that Sam’s soul was too damaged from being the playball of Lucifer and Michael. Death had put up a wall separating the damaged part from Sam’s consciousness. But whenever Sam scratched the wall too much, he blacked out and was trapped in flashbacks of the cage.  
Meanwhile Castiel was starting to act strange and evasive talking about a war with Raphael and they had to treat the new threat of the mother of all monsters Eve.  
By this point Katie had to take out a beer because her head was spinning from their story. She took a sip and signaled them to continue.  
They told about her experiments for creating a new monster and how they lost Samuel and Rufus to these experiments.  
The brothers move on to the tale of killing a phoenix in 1861 and how Samuel Colt went all Back to the future on them by sending the ashes of the Phoenix by post.  
While tracking Eve to kill her they stumble on another of her experiments - Jeffreson Starships, Katie had to snort at the name and Dean winked.  
They find Eve in a diner and she revealed to them that Crowley was still alive and after all the souls in purgatory to become infinitely more powerful. Katie cringed at that bit and ignore the tingling feeling in her words. Eve offers them a deal to stop him and the boys refused. Tricking Eve into attacking Dean and biting in his neck. Which effectively kills her because Dean had ingested the phoenix ashes.  
The events had turned Sam and Bobby suspicious of Cas and the tree of them argued because Dean still believed in him. But later Cas slips up revealing he was spying on them and faking a deon attack.  
They trap him and confront him. He confessed on working with Crowley and gets saved by him.  
By then Katie was staring at Dean – who was continuing the story – open mouthed.  
“That night he visited me and explained that he needed those souls to win the war against Raphael. I begged, begged him to stop. Told him he was like a brother to me and he needed to listen to me but he refused. I told him I’d do anything to stop him and he just left.”  
Katie cursed. So now her favorite angel and hated soulmate were working together. Oh God, this really was a mess.  
“I should have never left you guys.” Katie whispered.  
“It’s okay Katie, you needed a break. An to be honest, I’m not sure if it would have changed anything.”  
Katie sighed and downed the rest of her beer.  
“So now what?” She asked after the liquid was swallowed.  
Sam took over from Dean.  
“I guess we meet back up with Bobby. We were on the trail of Purgatory before we found you and…” Sam glanced briefly at Dean and Dean was ignoring the statement.  
“Euhm… Anyway, apparently this writer H.P. Lovecraft wrote a manuscript about it. He organized a dinner party to take a look at Purgatory and Bobby is tracking the last survivor down.”  
“Okay then, let’s call Bobby.” Katie said.  
While Dean fished out his phone, Katie shot a prayer towards Cas.  
‘Cas, I love you, but you’re an idiot if you think this is a good idea.’

Bobby tells them Ellie – “Who?” “Oh yeah, we battled dragons and needed Excalibur for that, this Ellie had it.” “Whaaa?” – is a soul from Purgatory that escaped during the dinner party. Castiel and Crowley needed her to open Purgatory. They track her down and find her heavily wounded.  
A blonde middle-aged woman was lying in a pool of her own blood.  
“I guess I could have used your help after all.” She said when Bobby ran over to her.  
“Just be still.” Bobby muttered, examining her wounds.  
“What happened?” Dean asked.  
“They took me. I got away.” Ellie coughed.  
“Oh, Ellie.” Bobby turned white on seeing the wounds. Katie didn’t want to look, Bobby’s face said it all. She reached for Dean’s hand and he squeezed hers gently.  
“Oh, what have they done to you?” Bobby muttered.  
“Everything.” Ellie chuckled, a faint smile on her lips. “The demon I could have handled, you know? But when the angel stepped in I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open.”  
Katie’s heart froze.  
‘Oh Cas, what have you done…’  
“Tell me. We need to know.” Bobby asked softly.  
“They need virgin blood.” Ellie coughed.  
“That's a milk run for them.” Dean cursed.  
“And they need the blood of a Purgatory native. Well, they've got plenty of that now.” Ellie scoffed.  
“Have they opened it yet?” Bobby asked with urgency.  
Ellie groaned from the pain, before she could answer.  
“Tomorrow. The Moon and the eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby.”  
“No, it's okay.” Bobby whispered and Katie felt like they were invading something very intimate between Bobby and Ellie.  
“I'm sorry, really.” Ellie whispered weakly, hey could see the life fading from her body.  
“Just tell us where they are.” Bobby said, but no answer came.  
“Elle?” Bobby shook her gently and Katie could see life had left her. It left them stunned and numb.  
A familiar fluttering sounded and Cas appeared in front of them.  
“I'm sorry this had to happen. Crowley got carried away.” His calm voice said.  
Bobby just scowled.  
“Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley, you son of a bitch! You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are.” Dean almost shouted. Katie had to hold him back or he would probably punch Cas in the face. Cas’s azure eyes connected with Katie’s. He looked burry and Katie realized she was almost crying. Cas looked defeated.  
“Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again.” Castiel snapped. A coldness that Katie hadn’t seen in a long time had seeped into his eyes.  
“Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer.” Dean answered, while Katie still held him back.  
“I wish it hadn't come to this.” Cas sighed. “Well, rest assured, when this is all over I will save Sam, but only if you stand down.”  
“Save Sam from what?”  
Cas disappeared and reappeared in front of Sam, putting two fingers to his temple.  
Sam collapsed and Cas disappeared again.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted and Katie let him go so he could run to his brother.  
“Sam!” Dean shook his brother’s shoulders. “Sammy!”  
“Oh my God.” Katie whispered, realized what Cas had done.  
Dean’s head whipped up and he looked at Katie.  
“Cas took Sam’s wall down.” She whispered.  
“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
